robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Llamaman201
Redone Series 4 Hi Llama. I evidently need to remind you that you are a Wikia Judge, so you need to contribute to our tournaments. The current one is Redone Series 4, and we're waiting for input on bin candidates and seeds. TG (t ' 02:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Where do I find them again? In the Pits, I assume but which bit? Llamaman201 (talk) 16:28, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It's actually in the Arena under its own heading. I noticed you contributed to the improved Series 4 seeds in the Pits so you could just copy your list over to the other forum. Christophee (talk) 16:37, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay thanks, and also thanks TG for Archiving my talk page. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:38, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Image please can you upload the image of eric (series 3) as i wish to save the image. many thanks its just that i cannot find that exact image anywhere else. and you are right, they do look simular, but in the series 3 image there is so "spatula like tongue" at the end of the flipping arm :This is the link (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GZE8mSPlDQ) to its battle you can printscreen your own picture from there. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:06, March 13, 2010 (UTC) thank you very much, looking foward to talking to you in the future once you uplaod a photo, how do you delete it? :I think only the admins can delete pages and files. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:49, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ok because i have some really great photos of some series 3 competiters, and im not sure how to up load them onto the pages :To upload an image you can press the "Upload Image" button thats on the browse bar on the left hand side of the screen, then you follow the steps from there. Llamaman201 (talk) 21:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) thank you so much Judge Once again, Llama, we're waiting for you... 'TG (t ' 19:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :On what? I'm not getting any notifications on emails or anything. Llamaman201 (talk) 19:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay I see now, I had no idea it had started sorry. Llamaman201 (talk) 19:22, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the Detonator page Hiya, just wondering why the revert was made on the Detonator page. In my opinion, it makes more sense than what was originally written. Even then, it probably could have done without the "which was" and just kept "trial against". I also do not understand why making the link to British Bulldog was needed to be reverted. No links are made for British Bulldog before that edit. Links for other robots are there also in that paragraph. Just curious, do not want any trouble. (CASPERMORGAN 03:39, April 7, 2010 (UTC)) Oh my god, I am an idiot. Sorry, it just clicked that British Bulldog is a game variant. Forget I said anything..... (CASPERMORGAN 03:42, April 7, 2010 (UTC)) Flipper Roo Hi Llama. Would you mind cleaning up your robot garage, removing all the links to pages of robots that are made up? Also, I should tell you that Extreme 1 came after, not before, Series 4. Thanks. 'TG (t ' 09:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sure thing. As for Extreme 1, I put it before because I have an Extreme 3, so I thought there should be a bigger gap between each, but I can change if needs be. Llamaman201 (talk) 09:50, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::If it makes sense for you, then it doesn't ''need to be changed. I just thought there was a typo. 'TG (t ' 09:53, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm something weird has happened to my user page it seems to have taken away the userbox and combined elements of other users into mine, for example Australia. There's nothing on the editing history about this, hmm. Llamaman201 (talk) 09:52, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I fixed it. Chocolatebunnyman edited the User template. 'TG (t ' 09:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah, I see thanks, and I guess for everyone else. Llamaman201 (talk) 09:59, April 7, 2010 (UTC) By the way, since Robot Warriors is structured like Extreme Warriors Season 2, Flipper Roo (and the other heat winners) is through to the Grand Final. '''ManUCrazy (talk) 21:40, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :There are still a lot of links Llama. What gives? TG (t ' 22:59, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::He must've left links to the Arenas of Destruction robots (like "Odin" or "Urban Avenger"), but removed the totally made up ones. 'ManUCrazy (talk) 00:30, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, I didn't consider that. TG (t ' 02:42, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah I left the links to the AoD robots. Llamaman201 (talk) 15:01, April 29, 2010 (UTC) My thanks Thanks sincerely for your help so far in changing Heat format. I know its an arduous task, so I appreciate it. Just a note in Series 4 onwards - put the seeds at the start when dealing with heats. Cheers 'TG (t ' 12:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. As for the seeds, woops, I knew I should have looked at this message before carring on. Llamaman201 (talk) 12:27, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Heh, yeah. And don't forget to number them. 'TG (t ' 12:29, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, don't do the first two wars. 'TG (t ''' 12:51, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Award The Criteria is a stretch, but here's your second award. :Thanks :). Llamaman201 (talk) 16:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Snake Bite Userbox Hi Llamaman201 I'd just like to say thanks for getting my userbox of Snake Bite sorted, very much appreciated. LiamBryant 21:16, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Llamaman201 (talk) 10:01, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Storm 2 I just saw how titchy it is. So that out-pushing tornado is amazing. '''RoboFan (Velocicrippl'd) 10:34, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Major Tom I wouldn't normally have authorisation to do this, but TG's internet is slow at the moment so this is on his behalf. Good work. Christophee (talk) 00:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Llamaman201 (talk) 08:43, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Dominator 2 Hey, Llamaman did you get the Dominator 2 badge for doing series 5 cause if you did I'm going to be annoyed at someone (not you).Regards CBM 08:53, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Llama did the Extreme 1, Series 6 and Extreme 2 histories, as a matter of fact. They were informative, correct, and had good spelling and grammar. The current Series 5 history for Dominator 2 is, to put it bluntly, none of those things, and therefore, not badge-worthy. TG (t ' 10:19, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll remember that next time.'Regards CBM 10:50, June 29, 2010 (UTC) CBM, what do you mean by "the" Dominator 2 badge? Does that only one person can have it?--Rammingspeed 20:06, July 16, 2010 (UTC) WMG Sorry to bother you about this, and you probably will already know, but those WMG freaks blocked your "forgotten robots" video, which I think sounded intresting. You might have to re-upload it.--Rammingspeed 15:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah it was allowed in some countries but i'll just use a different piece of music next time. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:49, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm fine with that :).--Rammingspeed 19:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) My Apologies Apologies for the edit on the Shadow of Napalm page, I was copying stuff from that article into the Dartford Girls Grammar page, and must've accidentily broken the quote. Apologies for this, and thanks for putting it right :) Obi-Have 17:03, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Llamaman201 (talk) 10:29, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Arena Sorry Llama, I didn't realise you were still active here, sorry for excluding you like that. I trust you want to be a part of this, and keep your judge status? Matt(Talk) 09:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :The first battles are now up, if you want to check them out. Matt(Talk) 09:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey there again Llama. Could you have another look at Heat I, you missed the fight between Inquisitor and Onslaught. Cheers, Matt. Matt(Talk) 09:39, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :::If its okay, I'd rather not vote in that vote as I don't have a reason why Inquisitor would win, but I don't want to vote for Onslaught, but if you'd like I'll just put my name in the Inquisitor column. Llamaman201 (talk) 10:16, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Abstaining is fine. I just thought I better make sure before moving on without you. Matt(Talk) 10:17, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::OK, I see that you commented anyway. In future, if there's a battle you don't have an opinion on, or a vote you don't feel you can justify, just let me know, and I'll not wait for you. Matt(Talk) 10:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey again Llama, as far as Audited Series 3 is concerned, all that's left to do is put your nominations for the awards, if you have any. Check out: Forum:Series 3 Audited Awards. Matt(Talk) 10:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Llama, could you post your thoughts for the next competition at the poll on Forum:Discussion please? Matt(Talk) 16:45, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Me once more- we need your thoughts on the robots to fight in North vs South. Also whilst I'm on the topic, you're eligable to submit a robot for Wiki Wars 2.Matt(Talk) 17:30, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't have time at the moment to go through and think of all those robots, sorry, and I have put forward a robot and a backup for the RA2. 08:48, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat election Dear Wikian. The bureaucrat election voting is now open. The candidates are Christophee and RA2. You may read their submissions here - Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Please submit your vote either *Through the "E-Mail this user" function - http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Toon_Ganondorf *Going to my Youtube profile :http://www.youtube.com/user/MultiBattleaxe?feature=mhee - and sending me a message through there. If you chose this option, please post on my talk page and tell me your Youtube username so that I can confirm eligibility. Thank you for contributing. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Meeting I know you're down as a maybe, the meeting is due to start in about 15 minutes. Thanks, Matt Matt(Talk) 14:44, January 8, 2012 (UTC) The Sentinel Hi, thanks for the editing help with my additions to the article on The Sentinel. BringBackTheSentinel